Jane Brigham's Desires to be Anywhere but Here
by Oswin Partridge
Summary: Imagine you're in your room. The cold, white, snow is falling. It's the middle of winter. It's late at night, but you can't sleep. Perhaps it's because of the stress of school. Maybe you've got a big test tomorrow. Maybe it's because of the strange and sudden disappearances happening in your town.


_"Jane Brigham's Desires to be Anywhere but Here" - Oswin Partridge_

* * *

Imagine you're in your room. The cold, white, snow is falling. It's the middle of winter. t's late at night, but you can't sleep. Perhaps it's because of the stress of school. I Maybe you've got a big test tomorrow. Maybe it's because of the strange and sudden disappearances happening in your town.

You hear a noise, a loud, proper, "thump!", just outside your window. You run to your window and peek through your curtains cautiously. There, in your backyard, was something certainly not there just a moment ago. It's a bright blue police box, and it's right in the middle of your flower bed. How strange. It could be anything.

Now, you're rather curious, and even if this blue box would cause you to be the next on the list of disappearances, anywhere is better than here. You almost wish you would be the next victim of the disappearing. The only reason you don't run away is because you simply can't.

You quickly throw a hoodie over your pajamas, not even bothering to put on shoes, before you tiptoe downstairs and out the back door.

Cautiously, you approach the blue, wooden box. You knock slowly on the door, exactly three times.

The doors fly open! A young man, no older than 30, with floppy brown hair and a bright red bow tie sticks out his head, grinning madly.

You shriek, startled.

"Don't be scared!" He assures you, stepping outside of the box, and with a British accent, too, "I'm The Doctor, who might you be?"

"Jane, Jane Brigham." You reply. For a minute, you trusted this stranger, but you catch yourself in your mistake, suddenly shouting, "What are you doing in my backyard?!"

"This is your backyard, is it?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, and your blue box is right on top of my flowers." You jab.

He looks at the ground, "I don't see any flowers."

"They're covered by the snow." You explain.

"I hate snow," he mumbles, "Why does there have to be snow?"

"This is Canada." You say sharply.

"I landed in a backyard again?"

"Again?" You ask.

"Oh, not again. Jane, please tell me there's no giant space worm living in a spare room in your house." He pleads.

"What?!" You spat.

"Sorry. The TARDIS took me here for a reason. Something strange must be happening."

After you had him explain just what his "TARDIS" was (apparently a time machine that travels in space,) you mention the disappearances.

He grabs you by the hand, whisking you away down the street. He tells you stories of things you find it impossible to believe, but you trust him. He seems so genuine, and so knowledgeable. Maybe he actually is a time traveler from outer space.

You discover the reason for the disappearances. An alien! A real, proper, alien! This "Doctor" was so calm, even when he had no plan. And so kind. He spared the alien's life, even after all the terrible things it had done to the humans from your town.

You make it back to your backyard just before the sun rises.

"Come with me," he says.

"Come with you, where?" You ask, with a bit of a laugh.

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want to go."

It's all you've wanted. A chance not only to go away from here, but a chance to go anywhere in the entire future and history of the universe.

And you trust him, you don't know why, but you trust him.

So you go.

I wish I could say this was real. I need this to happen so badly. I just want out of here so much, I need to leave! I need to go somewhere, I don't care where, anywhere! Anywhere would be better than here.

The Doctor is real.

He's my last hope.

I believe he's real.

You say he's just from a show on the telly, but he's real, maybe not in this universe, but in an alternate one.

They've found evidence.

A friend of mine, she lives in Toronto, was studying Shakespeare in her Literature class, I forget which play.

In the play, there's this character called "The Gentleman", but her teacher commented that when he originally studied this play, the character was called "The Doctor".

The Doctor erased himself from every database, even Shakespeare's plays!

A law in Groton, Connecticut in America states "Any utterances from a man in a bow tie are not to be credited."

If The Doctor ever visited Groton, Connecticut, I'm sure he would tell the people all sorts of things about aliens, and the TARDIS.

I'm sure they'd think him mad. So mad, they'd make a law, so that everyone would stop talking about the mad man in a bow tie.

It'd be hard to shut me up.

I need this.

I deserve this, don't I?

I'm a good girl. I've got all A's, never done drugs, never drank, I don't swear (often..), I haven't even as much as kissed a boy!

The Doctor's my only friend.

He's my only friend, so where is he?!

Doesn't he know I need him?

Doesn't he know I'm alone, in my room? The cold, white, snow is falling. It's the middle of winter. It's late at night, but I can't sleep. Maybe it's because of the stress of school. I've got a big test tomorrow. Maybe it's because of the strange and sudden disappearances of all my friends.

* * *

_A/N: Oswin Partidge here! I'm back (Kinda). I'm struggling to get back into the flow of writing, so expect updates to be really slow and spread out. I apologize, but at least I'm back!_

_This is a story for a contest on instagram, where I have a Doctor Who/Sherlock/And More fan account. If you're on the instagram follow me i_wear_a_flower_crown_now _

_So I hope you guys like this, if you have any suggestions or spot any errors, please leave them in the reviews so I can fix it as soon as possible :)_

_-Oswin (Kitty)_


End file.
